INJUSTICE
by Jose P Martinez
Summary: BATMAN se enfrenta a una banda de criminales que usan mascaras infantiles de circo, estos enmascarados perpetraran un acto terrorista en Ciudad Gótica


INJUSTICE

Basado Libremente en el Universo de DC Comics

Esta historia no pertenece al canon oficial

ES TOTALMENTE IMPROVISADA Y LAS HISTORIAS DE LOS PERSONAJES FUERON MODIFICADAS

* * *

CAPITULO 1. – La Noche de Los Enmascarados

Tv Noticas

Logo de Canal 52 News

Vista Aérea de Ciudad Gótica

Una Calle llena de patrullas de policías

Banco central de ciudad gótica rodeado por policías

Titulo Premisa "Ladrones de banco desatan caos en calle secundaria de ciudad gótica"

Reportera Jane Goodman (26) en pantalla para redactar la noticia en plena calle secundaria

Corte a

EXT-CALLE SECUNDARIA/A 100 METROS DEL BANCO CENTRAL-NOCHE  
La Reportera Jane Goodman (26) con micrófono en mano, vestida con un chaleco antibalas y custodiada por dos policías. Agente George Daniels (30) y la Agente Sara Parker (24).

Jane Goodman: Estoy a solo 100 metros del banco central. Se viven momentos de tensión entre los policías si deben actuar o esperar a que los asaltantes comiencen a exigir sus peticiones.

Dirige el micrófono hacia el Agente Daniels que esta su lado derecho

Jane Goodman: (A George Daniels) ¿Agente Daniels tiene alguna información acerca de las demandas de los asaltantes? Sabemos que tienen a 5 personas como rehenes incluyendo el gerente del banco. Qué opina que es lo que en verdad tratan de conseguir los asaltantes en este punto ya que están literalmente rodeados por la mitad del departamento de policía de ciudad gótica.

George Daniels: (Con seriedad responde) Aún no sabemos las demandas de los asaltantes, sabemos que son 5 y pertenecen a una banda muy peligrosa aun no identificada, lo único que sé es que el comisionado Gordon se encuentra resguardando e ideando un plan para hacer frente la situación.

Jane Goodman: Me podría decir que plan está ideando el comisionado para el rescate de los rehenes…

Antes de responder el Agente Daniels es interrumpido por la Agente Parker.

Sara Parker: (Hacia Jane): No podemos dar información que pueda comprometer la operación y la seguridad de los rehenes que se encuentran el banco…

Jane Goodman: Muy buena respuesta Agente Parker, la seguridad para con los rehenes es lo más importante... (Hacia la cámara). Soy Jane Goodman reportando las últimas noticias de ciudad Gótica en vivo por Canal 52…

Corte a

EXT-CALLE SECUNDARIA/A 50 METROS DEL BANCO CENTRAL-NOCHE  
Una Barricada formada por autos patrulleros cerrando las vías posibles de escape alrededor del banco Detrás de la barricada, los policías se agrupan, entre ellos el Comisionado James Gordon (42). Gordon toma su radio…

James Gordon: (Voz en Radio) Todas las unidades, aquí Gordon, tomen posiciones y esperen mi señal, no actúen antes de tiempo, repito, no actúen aun y esperen…

James Gordon guarda su radio, y va enseguida a colocarse su chaleco antibalas, detrás de él aparece la detective Renee Montoya (28).

Renee Montoya:(Hacia Gordon) Estamos listos Comisionado, que esperamos, las fuerzas especiales están listas

Gordon voltea, se termina de abrochar el chaleco se dirige hacia Montoya.

James Gordon: Aun no Detective…

Renee Montoya: Si seguimos esperando será demasiado tarde… (Pausa, y señala al Banco) Los rehenes son nuestra principal prioridad…

Gordon se dirige al patrullero más cercano y por la ventana saca un megáfono.

James Gordon:(Voz en Megáfono) Los tenemos rodeados, todas las vías de escape han sido bloqueadas. No tienen adónde ir… Ríndanse ahora y entréguense sin demostrar resistencia alguna…

Gordon arroja el megáfono al interior del patrullero.

Renee Montoya se acerca a él y se pone de pie a su lado

Renee Montoya: Comisionado, cree usted que se rendirán tan fácilmente, ya llevamos media hora aquí.

James Gordon: Lo se

Renee Montoya: Mas reporteros y canales de televisión empezaran a llegar dentro de poco. Y no queremos eso…

James Gordon: No, no se rendirán

Renee Montoya: Entonces…

James Gordon: Es para ponerlos nerviosos, así ganaremos un poco más de tiempo.

EXT-ENTRADA DEL ESTACIONAMIENTO/A 25 METROS DEL BANCO-NOCHE  
Un equipo de fuerzas especiales empiezan armarse, escudos blindados y chalecos antibalas, el líder observa fijamente a Gordon, esperando una señal para comenzar la operación de rescate.

Banco Central de Gótica

Entrada del Banco

Puerta Principal con signos de haber sido violentada.

INT-LOBBY/BANCO-NOCHE  
Cinco asaltantes vestidos de negro armados con escopetas cortas y usando pasamontañas. Cuatro de ellos Se resguardan en cada esquina del banco. El líder en el centro del lobby. Los rehenes amarrados sentados, nerviosos y asustados. Entre los rehenes se encuentran los cajeros y el gerente del banco. Los rehenes empiezan a agitarse, murmurando entre ellos, están asustados.

INT-LOBBY/BANCO-NOCHE  
El Asaltante Líder camina en círculos alrededor de los rehenes en forma amenazante. Las sirenas de los patrulleros se escuchan. Uno de los asaltantes se separa de la esquina donde se resguardaba. El Asaltante Líder al notarlo, levanta su mano hacia su dirección en señal de alto.

Asaltante Líder: A donde crees que vas, quédate donde estabas.

Asaltante #1: (Nervioso y Enojado) No me digas que me quede donde estoy… (Dirige su mirada hacia sus cómplices) Acaso no escucharon lo que acaban de decir afuera, estamos rodeados.

El líder se acerca hacia el rápidamente. Esta de frente a él. Sus manos hacia su pecho y sujeta fuerte su chaqueta.

Asaltante líder: Te dije que te quedaras en tu posición… No lo voy repetir otra vez

Lo suelta y el asaltante 1 se devuelve a su posición inicial

Asaltante Líder: Saldremos de esta, el jefe nos envió aquí por una razón… (Toma su escopeta y la apoya en el hombro) Él nos sacara de aquí, él lo prometió

EXT-TECHO/BANCO-NOCHE  
Unas pisadas, una sombra se acerca lentamente a la puerta que conecta al segundo piso

INT-SEGUNDO PISO/BANCO.-NOCHE  
Una caja de fusibles. Chipas en su interior

EXT-BANCO-NOCHE  
Las luces en su interior se apagan

INT-LOBBY/BANCO-NOCHE  
Las luces apagadas, los rehenes se impacientan, al igual que los asaltantes no saben lo que sucede. El Asaltante 3 en la esquina izquierda se pone nervioso.

EXT-CALLE SECUNDARIA/A 50 METROS DEL BANCO CENTRAL-NOCHE  
Los policías alertas, empiezan a alarmarse, las radios empiezan a sonar. Gordon se percata y observa hacia el banco, se da cuenta de la situación…  
Gordon voltea hacia atrás y mira a la detective Montoya. Renee Montoya se acerca a él… Gordon toma su radio y lo enciende.

Policía: (Voz en radio) Las luces se apagaron, que sucede, no fuimos nosotros.

Gordon fija su mirada hacia el banco nuevamente. Ya entiende la situación.

James Gordon:(Voz en radio) Esa es la señal, todas las unidades entren ahora

Gordon y su equipo empiezan a moverse. Al otro lado de la calle el equipo de fuerzas especiales con sus escudos levantados se agrupan con el equipo de Gordon. Gordon resguardado bajo los escudos de las fuerzas especiales se dirige hacia el frente del banco central. Renee Montoya detrás de Gordon hace una señal hacia arriba.

EXT-TECHO/EDIFICIO ENFRENTE DEL BANCO-NOCHE  
Tres francotiradores reposan, apuntan fijamente a los ventanales del banco, pero están a oscuras.

EXT-ESTACIONAMIENTO/ENTRADA DEL BANCO-NOCHE  
El grupo de Gordon llega a la entrada del banco. Gordon hace una señal de alto, esperan un poco. El equipo de fuerzas especiales se prepara y recargan sus escopetas de perdigones. Renee Montoya se acerca a Gordon

Renee Montoya: Comisionado… ¿Alguna explicación?

Gordon voltea hacia ella, y con una mirada fija y seria

James Gordon: Él está aquí…

INT-LOBBY/BANCO-NOCHE  
El Lobby a oscuras, los asaltantes cada vez más nerviosos. Los rehenes empiezan a agitarse. El líder de los asaltantes empieza a caminar hacia ellos.

Asaltante Líder: (Enojado) Más vale que se calmen, que me ponen nervioso.

Los Asaltantes #2 y #4 se salen de las esquinas y empiezan a caminar nerviosos por el centro del Lobby

Asaltante #4:(Nervioso) Que vamos a hacer ahora, nos tienen atrapados.

Asaltante #2: Oye, cierra la boca. Saldremos de esta

Se escucha un fuerte ruido de metal en el sistema de ventilación

Asaltante #3: ¿Que fue eso? Lo escucharon.

Asaltante #4: Policías, esos bastardos entraron

De las rejillas del sistema de ventilación sale una esfera metálica, cae al suelo y rueda hacia el centro del lobby. Estalla, un fuerte estallido seguido de una luz incandescente que ilumina toda la habitación.

INT-LOBBY/BANCO-NOCHE  
Los rehenes ya asustados empiezan a gritar tratando de zafarse de sus ataduras. El asaltante 4 toma su escopeta, ciego por la granada de luz apunta hacia arriba en todas las direcciones posibles.

Asaltante: #4: No logro ver nada, donde están…

Asaltante Líder: Qué demonios está sucediendo

El asaltante #3 se acerca más a la pared, está a oscuras, detrás de él, una sombra. El asaltante #3 es cubierto por la sombra y un golpe fuerte se escucha seguido de un grito del mismo. Los demás asaltantes se alarman.

Asaltante #2:(Nervioso, hacia el asaltante 3) ¿Estás ahí?

El asaltante #2 se acerca donde estaba su cómplice desaparecido. El asaltante líder toma su escopeta y la carga, apunta hacia el techo.

Asaltante líder: ¿Dónde estás? Aparece de una vez

El asaltante #2 se acerca a la pared oscura, nada encuentra, se da la vuelta y observa al asaltante #4. Mueve la cabeza en señal de negación. Pero detrás de él aparece de nuevo la sombra y el asaltante #2 es jalado a la oscuridad… El asaltante #4 se asusta más, desesperación empieza a entrar en pánico.

EXT-PUERTA PRINCIPAL/BANCO-NOCHE  
Gordon y su equipo se apresuran para abrir la puerta principal con indumentaria especial. Gordon se impacienta

James Gordon: Más rápido, no tenemos mucho tiempo

La puerta está cediendo, los vidrios se desploman

INT-LOBBY/BANCO-NOCHE  
Los rehenes cada vez más agitados, más asustados se cubren la cabeza. El asaltante #4 se acerca hacia ellos, sin antes ser observado por el asaltante líder.

Asaltante líder: Oye, no se te ocurra hacer ninguna estupidez

El asaltante #4 toma uno de los rehenes, a una mujer cajera. La toma fuerte le cubre el cuello con su brazo y su escopeta en la espalda de ella. La mujer empieza a llorar

Asaltante #4: Más vale que no te acerques o sino recogerás su cadáver ensangrentado por todo el suelo.

Arriba del asaltante #4, colgando del techo la sombra, con su capa larga oscura. El asaltante #4 se da cuenta, suelta la mujer y toma su escopeta a dos manos. La silueta colgada del techo cae violentamente hacia él, un golpe fuerte lo noquea. La mujer corre desesperadamente hacia los demás rehenes. La silueta encima del asaltante #4 coge forma humana. Una capa larga negra lo cubre, una máscara que tapa toda la cabeza, un traje negro y pesado. Es BATMAN.

BATMAN mira fijamente al asaltante líder. Empieza a caminar hacia él, lentamente pero con determinación, de forma amenazante. El asaltante líder nervioso y entrando en pánico levanta su escopeta y apunta hacia BATMAN.

Asaltante líder: No, no te acerques, aléjate o disparo.

BATMAN no se detiene. El asaltante líder se empieza a frustrar y retrocede, llega a la pared más cercana, está acorralado. Su mano en el gatillo, sus dientes apretados, una mirada fría. Esta por disparar. BATMAN rápidamente su abalanza sobre él, toma la escopeta y se dispara, hacia arriba, el sonido del disparo retumba en todo el lobby, y el grito de los rehenes le acompaña.

INT-ENTRADA/BANCO-NOCHE  
La puerta principal es derribada. Gordon y su equipo escuchan el disparo. Empiezan a moverse hacia el lobby, escudos levantados y armas listas.

INT-ESCALERAS SEGUNDO PISO/BANCO-NOCHE  
Cartel del segundo piso, una puerta abierta, escaleras después. Unas escaleras largas hacia arriba, hacia la puerta que conduce al techo. El asaltante líder es arrastrado por las escaleras, está casi inconsciente.

INT-LOBBY/BANCO-NOCHE  
Gordon y su equipo llegan al lobby, se dispersan cubriendo el área. Gordon observa alrededor, se percata de 4 asaltantes en el centro del Lobby. Los demás policías empiezan a liberar y asistir a los rehenes, estos se encuentran aliviados.

Un policía se acerca a Gordon.

Policía: Comisionado, tenemos a los asaltantes, pero son 4, no 5…

Gordon mira hacia arriba, se da cuenta del conducto de ventilación violentado. Observa hacia al frente, una puerta abierta.

Gordon: ¡Está arriba!

EXT-TECHO/BANCO-NOCHE  
El techo desolado, húmedo y neblina lo cubre. La puerta es abierta violentamente. El asaltante es arrojado con fuerza hacia afuera y cae al centro del techo. BATMAN entra y cierra la puerta. El asaltante líder, adolorido se empieza a arrastrar alejándose de BATMAN. BATMAN se acerca a él, la luz de la luna hace una sombra de BATMAN, una sombra amenazante. El asaltante líder se resigna, asustado, implora piedad.

Asaltante Líder: (Asustado) Hey, vamos, espera un momento ¿quieres? Que, ¿qué quieres?

BATMAN: Tu vida criminal termina aquí

Asaltante Líder: Quien, Quien diablos eres

BATMAN: Tu peor miedo

La sombra de BATMAN cubre al asaltante líder seguido de un grito de dolor del mismo…

INT-ESCALERAS, SEGUNDO PISO/BANCO-NOCHE  
Gordon y su equipo suben rápidamente por las escaleras hacia el techo. Se detienen y se escucha el grito. Gordon hace una señal hacia arriba y se empiezan a apresurar.

EXT-TECHO/BANCO-NOCHE  
La puerta es abierta violentamente. Gordon y su equipo entran, rodean el lugar. Solo se encuentra el asaltante líder, inconsciente. Gordon mira hacia los alrededores hacia los demás edificios cercanos, nada

James Gordon: Ya se fue, fuimos muy lentos

El asaltante líder gime de dolor, está recuperando la consciencia. Alza la vista un poco hacia arriba, observa a los policías, están sobre el rodeándole. Gordon se acerca hacia ellos, y mira hacia el asaltante, con una mirada fría.

James Gordon: Llévenselo de aquí

Los policías toman del brazo al asaltante, lo levantan. El asaltante se queja de dolor.

James Gordon: Sin quejarse

Los policías se llevan al asaltante por la puerta hacia el segundo piso. Renee Montoya entra por la puerta y se acerca rápidamente hacia Gordon.

Renee Montoya: Comisionado, todo bajo control en el lobby y el segundo piso…

Renee Montoya observa el rostro de Gordon, decepción y enojo a la vez. Se acerca a Gordon, a su lado se coloca.

Renee Montoya: La próxima vez lo atraparemos comisionado

Gordon suspira, se acomoda los lentes, voltea y observa a Renee Montoya, y sonríe

James Gordon: Vámonos de aquí, habrá mucho papeleo que hacer

Gordon y Montoya se retiran lentamente hacia la puerta

A lo lejos en otro edificio cercano, de frente hacia el banco. En los ventanales, Batman en la oscuridad, observando detalladamente hacia el techo del banco, observando cómo Gordon se retira. Una mirada seria.

Corte a

Zona Industrial de Ciudad de Ciudad, es de noche.

Un edificio industrial.

Camiones con contenedores. Grúas.

Portón de seguridad forzado. Cámaras de vigilancia destruidas.

EXT-EDIFICIO INDUSTRIAL-NOCHE  
En el edificio, una gran puerta es abierta. Diez Hombres vestidos de negro, usando rifles AR-15, tapan su cabeza con unas mascaras infantiles. Detrás de ellos un montacargas, un contenedor se están llevando, en el contenedor se divisa la señal de peligro, se lee en él, "Contenido Gaseoso". Un camión, la compuerta de atrás es abierta, sale de allí un hombre en traje de color purpura, usa una máscara, la máscara es de un payaso de circo.

Corte a

Ciudad Gótica, es de noche, neblina cubre los edificios.

Arriba en un Edificio de Apartamentos, en el borde, BATMAN. Observa la ciudad. Voltea a su izquierda, mira un edificio de apartamentos lujosos. BATMAN despliega su capa y se lanza. En el aire con la ayuda de su capa logra planear. En el aire planea sobre la ciudad, parece que estuviera volando sobre ella, protegiéndola. BATMAN se está acercando al edificio de apartamentos lujosos, se divisa un gran pent-house. BATMAN aterriza en una columna del edificio, en la esquina del lado izquierdo del edificio, se resguarda en ella, una cámara de vigilancia observa formando un perímetro.

BATMAN de su cinturón saca un dispositivo, lo enciende, la cámara de vigilancia se apaga. BATMAN camina por el borde, pasa por debajo de la cámara, hacia un ventanal del apartamento. BATMAN al llegar al ventanal, lentamente abre la cerradura, abre el ventanal y entra… BATMAN entra al edificio esta oscuras, pero cuando hace entrada BATMAN una luz se enciende, no ilumina toda la habitación pero tampoco la deja a oscuras. BATMAN camina hacia el centro de la habitación, hay muebles lujosos, es una sala de estar.

INT-SALA DE ESTAR/PENT-HOUSE-NOCHE  
BATMAN se quita la máscara, debajo de la máscara, BRUCE WAYNE (32), su rostro demuestra cansancio, agotamiento. Toma la máscara la observa fijamente y la coloca encima de una mesa, un suspiro, y empieza a caminar hacia el centro del apartamento. Se quita la capa, cae al suelo. Buce Wayne camina hacia un sillón, que está frente hacia la ventana, se sienta en él y se relaja. A través de la ventana un paisaje, la ciudad gótica, Bruce la observa fijamente, sus ojos cansados se cierran.

Corte a

Ciudad Gótica, de día, soleado y poco nublado.

Edificio Departamento de Policía de Ciudad Gótica.

INT-SALA DE INTERROGATORIO/COMISARIA-DIA  
Una habitación clara de paredes blancas sin ventanas salvo un espejo unidireccional. En el centro una mesa de madera larga, 3 sillas, en la silla del medio el asaltante líder, las demás sillas restantes la ocupan el detective Carlos López (25) y la detective Renee Montoya. El Asaltante Líder esta esposado, su rostro se ve fatal, su expresión vacía, parece que no ha dormido en días.

Carlos López: Podemos hacer esto de la manera difícil, ya que no quieres cooperar.

Asaltante Líder: (Risa sarcástica) Mmm, así que, la rutina del policía malo y el policía bueno.

Renee Montoya: No, nada de eso.

Carlos López: Obviamente ustedes no planearon el asalto al Banco solos.

Asaltante Líder: ¿Qué? Crees que no somos capaces de hacer nuestros propios planes.

Carlos López: No dudamos de sus capacidades intelectuales

Asaltante Líder: (Violentamente exaltado) Que demonios que esta insinuando

Renee Montoya: La manera más fácil de hacer todo esto, es simplemente decirnos…

Carlos López: ¿Quién los envió? ¿Quién fue la mente maestra que los impulso a realizar el asalto?

Asaltante Líder: Crees que lo sé. El sujeto nunca apareció. Solo nos contactaba con notas y mensajes enviados por terceros. Ni siquiera nos dio ni su nombre ni alias. (Pausa y enojo) Si supiera su nombre con gusto lo entregaría

Renee Montoya. Entregarías a tu propio jefe

Asaltante Líder: Él no es mi jefe, ese bastardo nos traiciono, dijo que nos sacaría y nos abandonó. Que se pudra

Carlos López y Renee Montoya se miran. Detrás de ellos el espejo unidireccional. A través del espejo esta Gordon y algunos detectives.

INT-PASILLO/COMISARIA-DIA  
Gordon observa a través del espejo detalladamente el interrogatorio, está acompañado por varios detectives más.

James Gordon: Nada. Sin huellas dactilares. ADN. Sin nombre ni siquiera alias. Nada. Es como si no existiera.

Al lado de Gordon se acerca un detective. Le entrega unos documentos. Gordon lo abre y revisa.

Detective #1:(A Gordon): No son los únicos con el mismo modo operandi. Se han reportado otros asaltos en bancos en lado oeste del país. Con los mismos resultados al final.

James Gordon: (Observa al asaltante a través del espejo) Atrapados al final.

INT-SALA DE INTERROGATORIO/COMISARIA-DIA.  
Renee Montoya y Carlos López se levantan de sus asientos y se disponen a salir. Antes de salir el asaltante líder habla.

Asaltante Líder: Creen que están a salvo en este lugar, creen que esta es una fortaleza, se equivocan. (Pausa y mira fijamente hacia el espejo) Nadie está a salvo en esta ciudad. Muy pronto todos ustedes caerán como moscas

El detective Carlos López voltea hacia él y responde.

Carlos López: Ya lo veremos…

Carlos López y Renee Montoya salen de la habitación y cierran la puerta.

Carlos López y Renee Montoya en el pasillo junto con los detectives, Carlos se acerca a Gordon, suspira…

Carlos López: Llevo seis años en la fuerza Gordon, he tratado con psicópatas, asesinos y estafadores, se cuándo un criminal miente y cuando no…

James Gordon se cruza de brazos y observa la sala de interrogatorio.

James Gordon: Entonces, está diciendo la verdad, no sabe quién es en realidad ese tal jefe. (Pausa y voltea hacia Carlos) Si no lo conoce, entonces de seguro volverá a pasar, tal vez con otros criminales de segunda como él. Serán atrapados y la mente maestra de todo esto saldrá libre, como si nada, evadiendo la justicia… y tanto como tú y yo no podremos hacer nada el respecto…

Carlos López: Siento decepcionarte Gordon… (Sonrisa sarcástica) Pero ve el lado positivo, mientras sigamos encarcelado estos criminales de segunda, habrá menos en las calles, ¿no es así?

James Gordon: Espero que estés en lo cierto.

Carlos retrocede y mira hacia Montoya, hace una señal, y lentamente se retira con ella hacia el final del pasillo. Gordon se dirige hacia los demás detectives.

James Gordon: Quiero que lo saquen de aquí y lo lleven en un convoy hacia Arkham, es donde merece estar.

Plano hacia la sala de interrogatorio, el asaltante líder esposado mirando fijamente el espejo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, un rostro psicópata. Es observado fijamente por Gordon.

Corte a negro

Insertar corte: Salida de un cine, es de noche, una pareja sale del cine acompañado en el medio de ellos un niño de 10 años, están vestidos elegantemente, es una familia adinerada. Caminan por la calle, la calle sombría, un callejón, esta oscuras, de allí sale un sujeto abrigado, no se le ve el rostro, se acerca a la familia, saca una pistola y apunta a la familia. Un disparo y corte a negro

Corte a. Rostro de Bruce Wayne, abre los ojos, fue una pesadilla…

INT-SALA DE ESTAR/PENT-HOUSE-DIA  
Buce Wayne despierta, en el sillón. La puerta principal del pent-house se abre. Entra su mayordomo, Alfred Pennyworth (65), vestido de etiqueta, un traje de color azul, en sus manos lleva una bandeja con alimentos.

Alfred camina hacia la mesa más cercana y deja allí la bandeja. Sigue caminando hacia el centro del apartamento, hacia el área donde reposa Bruce.

Alfred Pennyworth: Otra vez se ha quedado dormido con el traje puesto señor Wayne…

Alfred camina hacia la ventana y despliega las persianas, la luz del sol ilumina todo el apartamento.

Bruce Wayne: Fue una noche larga Alfred…

Alfred camina hacia el centro del apartamento, hacia la capa que está en el suelo, la levanta.

Alfred Pennyworth: Siempre deja un desorden cuando termina su patrulla nocturna…

Bruce Wayne: (Una sonrisa) ¿Patrulla Nocturna?

Alfred Pennyworth: ¿Muy sutil?

Bruce se levanta del sillón, camina hacia la mesa donde Alfred dejo la bandeja con alimentos. Alfred lo mira, camina hacia el sillón dormía bruce y deja la capa ahí, camina hacia una pared, un pequeño espacio y presiona, se abre una pared falsa, adentro, un gabinete donde se guarda el traje y artilugios de BATMAN.

Bruce llega a la bandeja de alimentos, de allí toma un Sándwich, come un poco, y se empieza a quitar el traje. Alfred saca de un gabinete un traje formal de etiqueta. Bruce se termina de quitar el traje, Alfred le da el traje formal. Alfred toma el traje pesado de BATMAN y lo empieza a guardar en el gabinete escondido de la pared. Bruce mientras se empieza a poner el traje formal, camina lentamente hacia un escritorio. Al llegar al escritorio Bruce toca debajo por el borde en una esquina un botón, del escritorio sale una pantalla, se enciende.

En la pantalla se muestran imágenes, una zona industrial, imagen vista desde una cámara de seguridad, un almacén con el portón forzado. Alfred se da cuenta de eso, camina hacia el escritorio, mira la pantalla, luego voltea su mirada hacia Bruce.

Alfred Pennyworth: ¿Qué es?

Bruce se termina de poner el traje formal y abrocha los botones de su saco.

Bruce Wayne: Después de terminar con el asunto del banco recibí una alerta en la zona industrial… Al parecer un almacén que resguardaba productos químicos fue robado, y lamentablemente las cámaras de seguridad de esa zona fueron saboteadas.

Alfred Pennyworth: Fue todo planeado, días atrás

Bruce Wayne: Tal vez aprovecharon la situación del banco, y usaron esa situación como distracción de la policía para perpetrar el robo en la zona industrial, así que…

Bruce ya listo, ya vestido, toma las llaves de un auto.

Bruce Wayne: Debo ir a investigar

Alfred se aleja un poco del escritorio y mira a Bruce.

Alfred Pennyworth: Ira así vestido y no como BATMAN ¿Cómo dejara que la policía le deje investigar?

Bruce Wayne: Por suerte la compañía que era dueña de ese almacén era subsidiaba por Industrias Wayne, mi compañía… Y además las cámaras de seguridad que fueron instaladas allí, fueron instaladas por mí mismo equipo de seguridad. Así que, las imágenes que fueron grabadas antes de ser saboteadas…

Alfred Pennyworth: Esas imágenes están en Industrias Wayne…

Bruce Wayne: Así es Alfred, registrare que grabaron esas cámaras y así sabré que sucedió realmente…

Bruce se dispone a salir.

Bruce Wayne: Debo atrapar a esos criminales y recuperar lo que fue robado de ese almacén

Alfred mira el rostro de Bruce, nota su agotamiento. Una mirada de preocupación de Alfred, se acerca a Bruce.

Alfred Pennyworth: Debería tomar un descanso Señor Wayne… Debería conocer sus límites

Bruce Wayne: El crimen nunca descansa Alfred. Y BATMAN no tiene límites…

Alfred lo mira con preocupación

Alfred Pennyworth: ¿Y usted?

Bruce Wayne: (Voltea hacia Alfred) No quiero saberlos para entonces…

Bruce Wayne se retira hacia la puerta, se retira de la habitación. Alfred se queda en ella contemplando la máscara de BATMAN en la mesa donde la dejo Bruce.

Corte a

Ciudad Gótica.

Departamento de Policía de Ciudad Gótica

INT-ESTACIONAMIENTO/COMISARIA-DIA  
Autos de policías estacionados, un grupo de policías están esperando a Gordon, al fondo del estacionamiento una puerta es abierta, sale de allí Gordon y detrás de él, esposado, el asaltante.

Una Camioneta blindada Policial aparece se estaciona frente a los policías, es un convoy. Gordon le hace una señal a uno de los policías, se acerca a él, Gordon se aparta. El policía toma al asaltante del brazo y se lo lleva hacia la parte trasera del convoy, mientras otro policía abre la puerta trasera.

Los policías meten al asaltante en la parte trasera del convoy, acto seguido entra un policía para hacerle compañía y a la vez resguardarle. La puerta trasera del convoy es cerrada, los motores se encienden y el convoy empieza a andar, se dispone a salir del estacionamiento. Gordon y los demás policías miran fijamente al convoy mientras abandona el estacionamiento.

EXT-COMISARIA-DIA  
El convoy sale del estacionamiento, hacia la calle, abandona el perímetro del departamento policial.

INT-CONVOY-DIA  
El policía sentado en frente del asaltante con una escopeta en mano. El asaltante mira sus esposas, luego mira hacia el policía que lo vigila, fija su mirada en su cinturón, unas llaves, las llaves de sus esposas.

EXT-CALLE/DOWNTOWN GOTICA-DIA  
El convoy se dirige hacia una calle, pasa por una esquina, en esa esquina una señal direccional, con una flecha apuntando hacia una dirección, se lee ASILO ARKHAM A SEIS KILOMETROS.

EXT-CONVOY-DIA  
En la cabina de conducción el co-piloto sostiene un mapa, le indica al piloto que se dirija hacia una intersección.

EXT-INTERSECCION/CALLE-DIA  
El convoy se detiene en la intersección, esperando el cambio de luz del semáforo.

INT-CONVOY-DIA  
El asaltante líder esposado mira fijamente al policía que lo resguarda. Se escucha el motor de un camión, ruedas chillando, el sonido se acerca a toda velocidad.

EXT-INTERSECCION/CALLE-DIA  
Un camión de basura se acerca a toda velocidad e impacta al costado del convoy con toda fuerza, el convoy vuelca de costado. Las ruedas del convoy siguen girando, una gran abolladura al costado del convoy. Del camión de basura salen dos hombres con mascaras infantiles, uno de ellos tiene una tenaza metálica, se dirige hacia la puerta trasera del convoy.

INT-CONVOY-DIA  
El asaltante líder en el asiento casi inconsciente, adolorido apenas se levanta. El policía que lo acompaña se levanta lentamente, esta aturdido, El asaltante se da cuenta de el, rápidamente se dirige a él y con rodillazo le asesta a la cabeza, dejándole inconsciente. El Asaltante Líder revisa el cinturón del policía, una llave encuentra, las quita del cinturón, y se dispone con las llaves liberarse de las esposas.

La puerta trasera del convoy es abierta violentamente, la luz ilumina el interior del convoy cegando al asaltante. Se divisa uno de los hombres con mascaras infantiles. El asaltante no entiende, lo mira fijamente.

Asaltante Líder: ¿Quién demonios eres tú?

Otro hombre aparece después del primero, se coloca al lado. "lo tenemos" dice uno de ellos… Entran, toman al asaltante del brazo y lo sacan del convoy.

Corte a

Edificio Industrias Wayne.

INT-SALA DE CONFERENCIAS/INDUSTRIAS WAYNE-DIA  
Una sala llena inversionistas vestidos en traje etiqueta de lujo, están escuchando a LUCIUS FOX (60).

Lucius Fox: En Industrias Wayne, nuestras graficas representan que estamos en un crecimiento dinámico. Y unida a ustedes sería muy poderosa obteniendo buenos frutos y triplicando sus inversiones.

Lucius mira a Bruce a través de una ventana cerca de la puerta.

Lucius Fox: Hablo por el resto de la empresa y por el Señor Wayne al expresar nuestro entusiasmo…

INT-PASILLO/INDUSTRIAS WAYNE-DIA  
Lucius de frente a un elevador, las puertas se abren y entra. Antes de cerrarse la puerta entra Bruce y se coloca al lado de Lucius, la puerta del elevador se cierra, Lucius al tablero de control del elevador presiona, e indica el piso donde se dirigirá el elevador, sótano.

INT-ELEVADOR/INDUSTRIAS WAYNE-DIA  
Lucius y Bruce en el elevador, esperando, en silencio.

Lucius Fox: ¿Otra larga noche Señor Wayne? Pero esta vez vino más temprano como de costumbre, pero le alegra saber que su compañía está en buenas manos.

Bruce Wayne: (Sonríe): Por eso te promoví como presidente de la compañía. Ya observe las graficas y son muy buenas

Lucius Fox: Ok. Ya lo sabía. Pero no vino para ver como sus fondos se expanden.

Bruce mueve la cabeza en negación

Bruce Wayne: ¿Recibiste mi mensaje anoche?

Lucius Fox: (Asiente) Ah sí, y en ese momento me puse a revisar las grabaciones.

Bruce Wayne: Y que descubriste

Lucius Fox:(Mira a bruce) Oh, algo que debería verlo por usted mismo

Las puertas del ascensor se abren, llegaron al sótano, una cámara de concreto, es un bunker. Una habitación blanca, mas al fondo, computadoras de alta tecnología.

INT-BAT-BUNKER/INDUSTRIAS WAYNE-DIA  
Bruce y Lucius se dirigen hacia las computadoras. Lucius enciende las computadoras, en el monitor, se muestra la imagen de un almacén, contenedores. Bruce observa fijamente.

Bruce Wayne: Que estoy viendo Fox

Lucius Fox: (Observa a Bruce, luego hacia la cámara) Observe fijamente los contenedores.

Bruce observa detalladamente un contenedor, en el lee, "peligro, contenido gaseoso".

Bruce Wayne:(Mirada fija a Lucius) ¿Es gas?

Lucius asiente y señala de nuevo al monitor. Bruce observa de nuevo.

En el monitor, cámaras interiores; hombres enmascarados con rifles de alta potencia. Un montacargas en movimiento, levantan el contenedor.

Cámaras exteriores; los enmascaradas sacan el contenedor, un camión de carga, color blanco hace presencia, la puerta trasera es abierta y de allí sale el hombre de traje purpura con máscara de payaso.

Cámaras de vigilancia de un edificio cercano; dos camiones iguales se retiran de la zona industrial.

Bruce observa a Lucius, espera una respuesta.

Bruce Wayne: ¿Qué averiguaste?

Lucius Fox: Por suerte los enmascarados no detectaron nuestras cámaras. Pero estas ya sabían lo que tenían que hacer. El almacén pertenecía a una compañía que elaboraba veneno en forma de aerosol, por eso era compactado en forma de gas y en contenedores. (Pausa) La compañía quebró, y el almacén quedo cerrado, dejando un contenedor en su interior.

Bruce Wayne:(Señala al monitor a la imagen de los enmascarados) Los que llevan mascaras, deben ser terroristas, tal vez… El sujeto de traje purpura, ese es el líder… (Mirada a Lucius) ¿Has escuchado algún rescate acerca del contenedor?

Lucius Fox: Nada Señor Wayne, no han exigido demandas

Bruce mira fijamente al monitor, una mirada seria. Se fija en los camiones.

Bruce Wayne: Los camiones… ¿Son rastreables?

Lucius Fox: Si, se pueden rastrear. Mediante rastreo satelital.

Bruce Wayne: Bien, tenemos que encontrarlos, cuanto antes.

Bruce se retira de las computadores. Camina hacia una puerta, con una mano apoya hacia una pantalla, escáner biométrico, la puerta se abre, un cuarto pequeño, Bruce entra, adentro hay estantes con artilugios de BATMAN, herramientas, y en el medio del cuarto, el traje de BATMAN.

Corte a. Comisaría policial de Ciudad Gótica

INT-SALA DE OFICINAS/COMISARIA-DIA  
Una sala, es grande, escritorios, oficiales sentados haciendo papeleo y algunos atendiendo llamadas. James Gordon apresurado camina hacia su oficina, detrás de él, Renee Montoya y Carlos López. Los tres entran a toda velocidad a la oficina de Gordon.

INT-OFICINA DE GORDON/COMISARIA-DIA  
Gordon, Montoya y López entran. Hay dos detectives mas esperándolos, tienen una carpeta cada uno. Gordon los saluda y rápidamente se sienta en su silla de escritorio. Gordon se muestra enojado. Renee Montoya se sienta en una silla, y de su bolsillo saca un celular. Gordon la observa, ya sabe de lo ocurrido con el convoy

James Gordon:(Molesto) Quiero que alguien me explique ¿Qué demonios sucedió con el convoy?

Uno de los detectives que estaban ahí… Le notifica…

Detective #2: El convoy fue embestido por un camión de basura… Le venían siguiendo desde que salió de aquí…

El Detective #2 de su carpeta saca una fotografía instantánea, tomada por una cámara de vigilancia de una esquina. La coloca sobre la mesa de Gordon para que todos la observen. En la fotografía se ve; el convoy volcado, y cerca acercándose a él, los hombres enmascarados…

James Gordon: ¿Quién son estos? ¿Son sus amigos?

Otro de los detectives, se acerca, de su carpeta, saca unos documentos. Los lee…

Detective #3: Ayer, en la noche, un almacén industrial fue robado… Los ladrones, Al parecer, se llevaron un contenedor con contenido altamente peligroso… Testigos, varios indigentes que reposaban en las cercanías, observaron un camión retirarse a toda velocidad del lugar… El conductor del camión llevaba puesta una máscara. (Observa al detective #2)

Detective #2: La misma mascara que lleva el sujeto de la derecha… (Señala al sujeto al lado derecho del convoy, lleva unas tenazas metálicas)

Gordon observa la fotografía, piensa un poco…

James Gordon: Muy bien, quiero que averigüen todo acerca de ese almacén… Quiero que revisen las cámaras de seguridad… De quien o que compañía era dueña de ese almacén… Y así sabremos del contenido de ese almacén.

Gordon observa a los detectives, a Renee Montoya y Carlos López. Acomoda sus lentes, y apoya sus manos en su escritorio

James Gordon: Montoya. López. Encárguense. Investiguen. Averigüen todo lo que puedan y rápido, el tiempo corre…

Corte a

Edificio Hotel Suite

Un gran hotel, de día, en las afueras, en un callejón, llegando hacia la parte trasera del hotel, un estacionamiento. Una Camioneta estaciona, de allí salen los hombres enmascarados que liberaron al asaltante.

Los tres entran al hotel.

INT-ENTRADA TRASERA/HOTEL SUITE-DIA  
Entran al hotel, una pequeña área de recepción, al frente un ascensor, los tres entran ahí.

ULTIMO PISO/HOTEL  
Plano del pasillo, ascensor, al lado letrero se lee, último piso. Las puertas del ascensor abren, los tres hombres salen de allí y caminan hacia adelante, recorren todo el pasillo. Al final de pasillo, una habitación sin número, de la perilla cuelga la etiqueta de "ocupado". Uno de los enmascarados abre la puerta y le dice al asaltante "bienvenido a la fiesta"

INT-LIVING ROOM/HOTEL SUITE-DIA  
La puerta es abierta, Una gran habitación lujosa, esta desordenada, armas regadas por doquier, cajas de municiones, granadas de humos, esculturas pintadas con aerosol y una barra para licores, se escucha una música infantil. En el centro del living room una gran manta cubre un contenedor, alrededor mascaras anti humo.

En el living hay doce hombres enmascarados con armas. Los dos hombre que acompañan al asaltante se reúnen con los demás, no se hablan solo le entregan unos cartuchos de municiones. De frente a la ventana del living room, observando la ciudad, un hombre en traje de color purpura con su máscara de payaso, se da la vuelta, es EL JEFE (30)

El asaltante líder lo mira fijamente, extrañado, incomodo. El jefe baja por unas escaleras cortas y extiende los brazos.

EL JEFE: Bienvenido a mi humilde morada (Observa la habitación y señala todo el lugar) Disculpa por el desorden, estamos trabajando en que sea un lugar… más placentero

El asaltante lo mira y su rostro enfadado. El jefe se da cuenta, y se acerca a él, camina alrededor, el asaltante no le aparta la mirada.

EL JEFE: Pareces molesto, enojado… Mmm., es por la cosa del banco, ¿no es así?

El jefe pone su mano en el hombro, no recibe respuesta.

EL JEFE: Mmm. Si, estas molesto, veras es cosa del pasado, olvídalo… Ya estás aquí, así que alégrate… Esto es una fiesta…

El jefe se coloca a su lado, y su brazo lo rodea por encima de los hombros.

EL JEFE: Como eres nuevo en el grupo, necesitas un nuevo nombre, así será más divertido, por lo que veo, por tu actitud, serás… (Pausa, piensa un poco) Serás Gruñón, que te parece…

El asaltante, ahora llamado Gruñón, hace un movimiento brusco y se separa de El Jefe.

Gruñón: (Molesto) Esto debe ser una broma, un chiste

EL JEFE: (Se ríe) Mmm., no, no es una broma

Gruñon retrocede, se quiere ir, está muy molesto. Los demás hombres se interponen en su paso

Gruñón: Que hacen, déjenme ir…

El Jefe se acerca al centro del living, donde se encuentra el contenedor cubierto con la sabana.

EL JEFE: No te puedes ir aun Gruñón, tenemos otro trabajo que hacer.

Gruñón: ¿Qué Trabajo?

El Jefe lo mira fijamente, y levanta una mano hacia uno de sus hombres

EL JEFE: (Hacia uno de sus hombres) Perro Loco, me haces el favor

Unos de sus hombres con una máscara de perro, buldog, el es Perro Loco, se acerca al contendor, y de un tirón quita la sabana. El Jefe Señala al contendor

EL JEFE: ¡Ta-dan!

Gruñón mira fijamente al contenedor, lo examina con la mirada.

Gruñón: ¿Esto es gas?

EL JEFE: Aja, vez, nuestra operación es pequeña, pero, tiene mucho potencial… Para que resulte efectiva se necesita de una expansión agresiva… Y como tenemos una vacante te unirás a nuestro particular equipo.

Gruñón: ¿Pero Gas?

EL JEFE: Así es mi querido gruñón… (Extiende los brazos) Gas… Muy simple ¿no?

Gruñón se muestra impaciente, el resto de la banda de El Jefe le observan fijamente. Gruñón se acerca al contenedor.

Gruñón: Esto no puede ser, porque no dinero, porque no armas… (Pausa) Con el dinero podemos obtener todos los recursos que se nos antojen….

El Jefe mira a Gruñón, se acerca un poco, sacude la cabeza en señal de negación.

EL JEFE: No, no, no… Hay recurso más valioso que el dinero no puedo comprar… Miedo… Mientras más te temen, mas te respetaran, y con el respeto mi amigo Gruñón, obtienes el poder… (Extiende sus brazos, dando señal de todo alrededor) Y con el poder tienes todo…

El Jefe se acerca a Gruñón, con una mano al hombro izquierdo de Gruñón.

EL JEFE: ¿Ya estas logrando entender mi amigo Gruñón?…

Gruñón asiente

EL JEFE: ¡Muy bien! (se dirige a los demás) Ahora debemos comenzar el trabajo… Esta será una noche memorable

El Jefe se dirige a uno de su hombres, este conlleva una máscara de bebe con pintura de guerra.

EL JEFE: WARBOY, tengo un trabajo especial para ti… Y lo seguirás acorde a lo planeado…

WARBOY asiente, él y El Jefe se van.

Los enmascarados se preparan, recogen sus herramientas, armas y municiones, bombas de humo, granadas, como si preparan para una guerra. Perro Loco saca una máscara, de un pitufo gruñón, se acerca a Gruñón y se la entrega. Gruñón toma la máscara y mira a Perro Loco.

Gruñón: ¿Por qué mascaras infantiles?

Perro Loco: Reglas de El Jefe… (Mira a los demás) Dice que hace el trabajo más divertido

Gruñón se empieza a poner su máscara. Perro Loco carga su rifle, se dirige a los demás…

Perro Loco: Caballeros, que comience la Fiesta…

El Jefe regresa, en silencio observa la banda…

EXT-ESTACIONAMIENTO/HOTEL SUITE-NOCHE  
Dos Camiones del mismo color, blancos, son idénticos, los mismos que asaltaron el almacén industrial, se retiran del estacionamiento hacia la calle.

INT-BAT-BUNKER/INDUSTRIAS WAYNE-NOCHE  
En las computadoras, Lucius examina un mapa satelital, recibe una alerta. En el monitor, un mapa de ciudad gótica, en el, identificados con dos círculos amarillos, los camiones. Lucius chequea de nuevo, zoom en el mapa, identifica los camiones, conduciendo por el downtown.

INT-BATMAN'S ROOM/BAT-BUNKER-NOCHE  
En el cuarto, Bruce vestido ya de BATMAN… En su máscara, por radio transmisor, escucha…

Lucius Fox (V.O): _Señor Wayne, encontré los camiones, se dirigen por el downtown._

BATMAN sale del cuarto.

INT-BAT-BUNKER/INDUSTRIAS WAYNE-NOCHE  
BATMAN se dispone a salir del BAT-BUNKER, fija su mirada hacia Lucius.

BATMAN: Fox, Vigila donde se dirigen los camiones… Mantenme Informado…

Lucius Asiente. BATMAN se dirige hacia el ascensor. BATMAN entra al ascensor, y las puertas se cierran.

Corte a: Ciudad Gótica, de noche

Departamento de Policía de Ciudad Gótica

INT-OFICINA DE GORDON/COMISARIA-NOCHE  
Gordon camina de un lado a otro, impaciente. Su celular empieza sonar, rápidamente saca su celular de su saco y atiende.

James Gordon: ¿Qué tienes?

Carlos LOPEZ (V.O): _La empresa que se encargaba del mantenimiento de las cámaras de seguridad en el almacén industrial. Es la misma que instalo las cámaras a varias empresas e industrias de toda la ciudad… Pero una de esas empresas se encargaba de subsidiar el costo y mantenimiento del almacén…_

James Gordon: ¿Qué empresa?

Carlos López (V.O): _Industrias Wayne…_

Gordon hace una pausa, esta pensativo

Carlos López (V.O): _¿Comisionado?_

James Gordon: Bien, quiero que vayas hacia Industrias Wayne… Deben tener registros de esas cámaras, imágenes, grabaciones, lo que sea. Ve allí y tráeme la información que necesitamos.

EXT-CALLE/DOWNTON-NOCHE  
Un patrullero Policial estacionado. Adentro de él están Carlos López y Renee Montoya.

INT-PATRULLERO/DOWNTON-NOCHE  
López en el asiento conductor y Renee Montoya de co-piloto.

Carlos López: Entendido comisionado.

López cuelga la llamada, y guarda su celular en su chaqueta. Mira a Renee Montoya.

Carlos López: Tenemos luz verde, vamos a entrar.

Montoya asiente. Ambos se disponen a salir del patrullero.

EXT-PATRULLERO/CALLE/DOWNTOWN-NOCHE  
López y Montoya salen del patrullero. Cierran las puertas. Observan hacia delante. Observan el Edificio Industrias Wayne

EXT-CALLE/DOWNTOWN-NOCHE  
Dos camiones de carga de color blanco, recorren la calle principal a toda velocidad, no se detienen por ninguna razón.

INT-BAT-BUNKER/INDUSTRIAS WAYNE-NOCHE  
BATMAN camina hacia un pequeño garaje, las paredes están blindadas, una gran puerta metálica en frente, BATMAN se detiene en frente de ella, al lado de la puerta hay una pantalla táctil, BATMAN se quita el guante.

Con su mano presiona la pantalla, la pantalla brilla, hace un sonido, en ese momento se abre la gran puerta metálica, BATMAN se coloca el guante de nuevo, adentro de la habitación, esta oscura, BATMAN entra. Las luces se encienden al momento en que BATMAN entra, enfrente de BATMAN una Motocicleta Personalizada, de color negro, Grandes neumáticos, en el frente dos cañones cortos, una pequeña pantalla, seguido de un asiento reclinable hacia adelante… Es la BAT-POD

EXT-CALLE/DOWTOWN-NOCHE  
En una intersección de dos vías, los camiones se separan, el camión 1 hacia la izquierda hacia una avenida, y el camión 2 hacia la derecha hacia un elevado, después del elevado, la autopista.

EXT-ESTACIONAMIENTO/INDUSTRIAS WAYNE-NOCHE  
Un garaje, se abre la puerta del garaje. Acto seguido sale BATMAN Conduciendo la BAT-POD. Se dirige a la calle, se ira en persecución a los camiones.

EXT-AVENIDA/CENTRO DE GOTICA-NOCHE  
El camión 1 conduce a toda velocidad por la avenida. Los demás autos que circulan la vía tratan de apartarse para no ser embestidos. El camión 1 cruza a una intersección que conduce al centro de la ciudad.

EXT-BAT-POD/CALLES DE GOTICA-NOCHE  
BATMAN conduce a toda velocidad la BAT-POD en plena calle, esquivando los autos que la circulan. En la pantalla de control, un pequeño mapa de la ciudad que indica la ubicación del Camión 1.

EXT-AVENIDA PRINCIPAL/CENTRO DE GOTICA-NOCHE  
Un Patrullero policial estacionado, esperando el cambio de luz del semáforo, antes de cambiar la luz, El camión 1 aparece a toda velocidad, no se detiene y cruza la calle, el conductor del patrullero, un joven policía queda asombrado mirando atreves del parabrisas.

EXT-CALLE VIA AL CENTRO DE GOTICA-NOCHE  
BATMAN conduce hacia una intersección que conduce al centro de la ciudad, pero hay una fila de autos, hay embotellamiento. BATMAN sin vacilar enciende las luces delanteras de la BAT-POD, unas luces incandescentes. BATMAN para evitar el embotellamiento desvía la BAT-POD hacia la acera.

Las luces del BAT-POD hacen reaccionar a los transeúntes de la acera y se retiran de ella. El BAT-POD disminuye la velocidad dando tiempo de que los transeúntes se aparten. BATMAN toca las ojeras de la máscara en el lado izquierdo, se enciende un radio transmisor.

Lucius Fox (V.O): _Señor Wayne, no quiero cuestionar sus decisiones, pero sabes que son dos camiones, ¿por qué perseguir a ese?_

BATMAN: Si vas a esparcir un gas venenoso en la ciudad. ¿Por qué alejarla de ella?

Lucius Fox (V.O): _Tiene razón. (Pausa) El camión está a punto de salir de la avenida, si llega al centro de la ciudad será demasiado tarde, solo tiene 60 segundos y una sola oportunidad de detenerlo._

INT-INDUSTRIAS WAYNE-NOCHE  
Montoya y López entran al edificio, área de recepción. Un vigilante se encontraba en un escritorio se levanta del asiento y se dirige a recibirlos. López sin decir nada, saca de su chaqueta su placa policial, se la enseña al vigilante. El vigilante no entorpece y los deja pasar, los observa mientras los detectives se dirigen al ascensor más cercano.

EXT-AVENIDA PRINCIPAL/CENTRO DE GOTICA-NOCHE  
El camión 1 a punto de salir de la avenida principal, se dirige a una calle adyacente que conduce al centro de Gótica.

EXT-CALLE VIA AL CENTRO DE GOTICA-NOCHE  
La BAT-POD se retira de la acera y cruza una calle que conecta a la avenida principal y el centro de gótica. Un patrullero policial estacionado entre el embotellamiento.

INT-PATRULLERO/CALLE VIA AL CENTRO DE GOTICA-NOCHE  
Dos policías observan como la BAT-POD cruza de la acera hacia la avenida principal, se dan cuenta de que es BATMAN. Al mismo tiempo en la radio escuchan de un camión a alta velocidad en la avenida principal

INT-AREA DE RECEPCION/COMISARIA-NOCHE  
James Gordon camina por al área de recepción, se dirige a la puerta principal. En ese momento es detenido por un policía, es George Daniels

George Daniels: Comisionado

James Gordon: ¿Qué sucede Daniels?

George Daniels: BATMAN fue avistado persiguiendo un camión de carga blanco hacia la avenida principal, hacia el centro de la ciudad.

La expresión en el rostro de Gordon cambia, a nervios y seriedad. Alza la voz a demás policías que se encuentran en el área.

James Gordon: ¡Oigan todos! Llamen a la comisaria del centro, quiero que cierren todas las vías de acceso que conduzcan al centro de gótica. ¡Ahora! (A policías en la entrada)¡Hacia las patrullas, rápido!

EXT-COMISARIA-NOCHE  
Gordon y demás policías salen rápidamente del departamento de policía y se dirigen hacia las patrullas estacionadas enfrente

EXT-AVENIDA PRINCIPAL/CENTRO DE GOTICA-NOCHE  
BATMAN llega a la salida avenida principal, la avenida principal está despejada, y se detiene en medio del paso. BATMAN divisa el camión que acelera a toda velocidad.

Lucius Fox (V.O: _Ya no hay tiempo. Deténgalo ahora_

La BAT-POD acelera, conduce en la avenida de frente hacia el camión. El camión 1 acelera más a fondo. La BAT-POD no se detiene. A toda velocidad tanto el camión como la BAT-POD de frente a frente a pocos metros de colisionar entre ambos. A punto de colisionar de frente entre sí. BATMAN desvía la BAT-POD, sin antes disparar de los cañones delanteros unas esferas metálicas, caen al suelo.

La BAT-POD pasa a toda velocidad al lado del camión, lográndolo esquivar, pero el camión pasa sobre encima de aquellas esferas, y las ruedas delanteras del mismo estallan. El camión pierde el control y se estrella contra una de las barandas de la avenida principal. La BAT-POD regresa hacia el lugar del camión. Se detiene. BATMAN se baja. BATMAN camina a toda prisa hacia la parte delantera del camión. Se escuchan sirenas policiales a los lejos.

INT-PASILLO/INDUSTRIAS WAYNE-NOCHE  
Piso 36. López y Montoya caminan a toda prisa hacia la oficina de registros y vigilancia de la empresa.

INT-BAT-BUNKER/INDUSTRIAS WAYNE-NOCHE  
Lucius en el centro de mando. Observado mediante el satélite la ubicación tanto del camión 1 como del camión que se alejo de ciudad gótica. Voltea la mirada hacia unas computadoras en su lado izquierdo, el monitor mediante las cámaras de vigilancia, observa a los detectives caminando a toda prisa por el pasillo. No les presta atención, su atención está enfocada en BATMAN y los camiones

EXT-AVENIDA PRINCIPAL/CENTRO DE GOTICA-NOCHE  
BATMAN se acerca a la cabina del camión. Se abre violentamente la puerta. Un enmascarado sale, es Gruñón, es derribado con fuerza por BATMAN. Gruñón adolorido se trata de levantar, pero BATMAN lo detiene, toma uno de sus brazos y con un cable de fibra de carbono, amarra su brazo derecho en la manilla de la puerta.

BATMAN enojado le quita la máscara, BATMAN lo mira fijamente, con sorpresa, se da cuenta de quién es en realidad Gruñón. BATMAN se levanta rápidamente y a toda prisa se dirige a la parte trasera del camión. Gruñón se empieza a reír a carcajadas mientras su boca brota pequeñas cantidades de sangre. BATMAN abre violéntateme las puertas traseras del camión, fija su mirada al interior. Nada adentro. Gruñón tose y se ríe sádicamente.

Gruñón: Eres tan ingenuo…caíste en una trampa tan obvia

BATMAN se retira del camión, se comunica con Lucius.

Batman: Fox, el camión está vacío, fue un señuelo. El otro camión, el que se alejo de la ciudad de seguro es otro señuelo.

Lucius Fox (V.O): _Porque dirigir los camiones y exponerlos en la ciudad si no llevan el contenedor. No tiene sentido…_

BATMAN: Si tiene sentido. La mejor forma de esparcir un gas y que contamine lo más posible a una ciudad, no es por tierra, sino por aire

Lucius Fox (V.O): _Pero no hay registro de usos de aviones o helicópteros que sobrevuelen la ciudad en las últimas 24 horas._

BATMAN camina hacia la BAT-POD. Pero se detiene, pensativo mira a lo lejos, la ciudad, los edificios.

BATMAN: Fox. ¿Cuál es el lugar más alto de la ciudad? (No recibe respuesta, piensa) Ya sé donde se dirigen, donde esparcirán el gas

BATMAN se sube a la BAT-POD y la enciende. Corte a

EXT-INDUSTRIAS WAYNE-NOCHE  
Una van estaciona en frente del edificio. De allí sale El Jefe, acto seguido los enmascarados armados. El Jefe da la señal. En la parte trasera de la van, los enmascarados sacan el contenedor. El Jefe junto con sus hombres camina hacia la entrada del edificio, suben las escaleras de la entrada y entran por la puerta principal.

INT-ENTRADA RECEPCION/INDUSTRIAS WAYNE-NOCHE  
La banda de El Jefe entra en la recepción. Todos están armados. El vigilante se da cuenta de ello y se levanta de su escritorio. El Jefe se acerca a su área y saca un revolver, le apunta al vigilante, Dispara.

INT-PASILLO/INDUSTRIAS WAYNE-NOCHE  
Aun en el piso 36. López y Montoya llegan hacia una puerta, es la oficina de LUCIUS FOX. Se escucha un disparo, Montoya y López lo escuchan y se detienen, se miran entre sí.

INT-RECEPCION/INDUSTRIAS WAYNE-NOCHE  
La banda de El Jefe se preparan para subir el contenedor por un ascensor, El Jefe se acerca a Perro Loco y señala hacia arriba, hacia el techo. Perro Loco se mete en el ascensor junto con otros enmascarados y el contenedor, hacia arriba. El Jefe y los demás de la banda se meten en otro ascensor. Al lado del escritorio de la recepción el cuerpo del vigilante ensangrentado.

INT-BAT-BUNKER/INDUSTRIAS WAYNE-NOCHE  
Lucius observa mediante el monitor del computador lo sucedido en la recepción.

EXT-CALLE/CENTRO DE GOTICA-NOCHE  
BATMAN sale de la avenida a toda velocidad conduce la calle, en la pantalla de su la ruta hacia la torre Wayne.

Lucius Fox (V.O): _Sr. Wayne, enmascarados en el edificio, poseen el contenedor, se dirigen al último piso. Los detendré como pueda._

BATMAN: Voy en camino Fox…

BATMAN cruza una calle hacia la derecha, se escuchan las sirenas acercándose. Se observa en el fondo entre los edificios a 1km de distancia la torre Wayne.

EXT-CALLE-NOCHE  
Patrulleros, sirenas, cuatro patrulleros se dirigen a la avenida principal, llegan hasta donde el camión 1 colisiono.

EXT-AVENIDA PRINCIPAL/CENTRO DE GOTICA-NOCHE  
Los patrulleros llegan hasta el área del camión 1. Estacionan formando un perímetro. Gordon es el primero en bajar, desenfunda su arma, acto seguido los demás policías se bajan de sus patrullas.

James Gordon: Formen un perímetro, tengan cuidado.

Gordon observa y se percata que BATMAN no está, pero se da cuenta de Gruñón que está amarrado en la puerta de la cabina del camión 1, lo mira fijamente. Gruñón le sonríe a Gordon.

INT-ESCALERAS/INDUSTRIAS WAYNE-NOCHE  
López y Montoya bajan hacia el piso 30, se detienen en la entrada de la puerta hacia ese piso, se escucha un ascensor, se fijan que el ascensor va hacia arriba.

INT-BAT-BUNKER/INDUSTRIAS WAYNE-NOCHE  
En la sala de control, Lucius observa el monitor, imágenes de la cámara del ascensor, observa a El Jefe, los enmascarados y el contenedor. Lucius teclea varios botones, en la pantalla, sale una ventana con una opción. "Detener Ascensores". Lucius presiona un botón.

INT-ASCENSOR 1/INDUSTRIAS WAYNE-NOCHE  
El ascensor donde se encuentra Perro Loco se detiene, en el piso 30. Toca el panel de control, nada sucede. Se dirige a los demás.

Perro Loco: ¡Abran la puerta!

Tres enmascarados tratan de abrir la puerta. Perro Loco se asegura de que el contenedor este a salvo.

INT-ASCENSOR 2/INDUSTRIAS WAYNE-NOCHE  
El ascensor se detiene en el piso 25, El Jefe observa alrededor.

EL JEFE: Mmm, curioso… (A sus hombres) Abran la puerta, esta es nuestra parada.

Abren forcejeando la puerta, cuando se abren las puertas El Jefe observa el pasillo. En frente de él, divisa la sala de conferencias.

INT-ESCALERAS/PASILLO/INDUSTRIAS WAYNE-NOCHE  
López y Montoya de las escaleras bajan, enfrente de una puerta, letrero piso 30. Montoya abre la puerta, y empieza a caminar en el pasillo a su izquierda, una puerta, se acerca a ella y la abre, observa en el interior de la habitación, computadoras de vigilancia.

INT-CENTRO DE VIGILANCIA/INDUSTRIAS WAYNE-NOCHE  
Montoya entra, se sienta en la silla y empieza a observar el monitor. Mirada fija en la pantalla. López entra al cuarto, Montoya voltea hacia él. La mirada de Montoya es de asombro.

EXT-AVENIDA PRINCIPAL/CENTRO DE GOTICA-NOCHE  
Los policías toman a gruñón y lo meten en un convoy policial mientras es observado por Gordon, demás oficiales examinan el camión. Gordon observa alrededor sin entender que paso con el contenedor. Es interrumpido por George Daniels.

George Daniels: Comisionado Gordon

James Gordon: Habla…

George Daniels: Es Montoya, acaba de llamar, está en la torre Wayne… dice que hay enmascarados en el edificio, con máscaras de circo.

James Gordon: no puede ser… lo sabia

Gordon empieza a caminar a su patrullero. Al llegar sin abrir la puerta, mete su brazo por la ventana. Saca una radio.

James Gordon: (voz en radio) todas las unidades, aquí el comisionado Gordon, diríjanse a la torre Wayne inmediatamente, aseguren un perímetro… iré en camino

Gordon suelta la radio, se aleja del patrullero y se dirige a los policías que resguardan el convoy donde Gruñón está encerrado.

James Gordon: quiero que llamen un equipo SWAT y se queden aquí, que nadie más se acerque… y llévense a ese criminal a Arkham de inmediato…

Los policías asienten y Gordon y se aleja del convoy, camina a su patrullero y señala a Daniels…

James Gordon: Daniels vendrás conmigo, iremos a Industrias Wayne… espero que seas buen conductor… tenemos mucha prisa.

George Daniels asiente y con Gordon entran al patrullero.

INT-GORDON CRUISER/AVENIDA PRINCIPAL-NOCHE  
Gordon en el asiento copiloto, George Daniels de conductor. Gordon se muestra impaciente. Las sirenas se encienden, El patrullero acelera.

EXT-PARKSIDE-NOCHE  
BATMAN llega a pocos metros de la torre Wayne. Observa la entrada y se detiene. Detrás patrulleros policiales le persiguen. Observa a su lado izquierdo un edificio para parking. Enciende la BAT-POD se dirige al edificio.

INT-PARKING GARAGE-NOCHE  
La BAT-POD entra en el edificio, hay carros estacionados, una camino curvo que conduce a los pisos superiores y hacia el techo. La BAT-POD Acelera y empieza a tomar el camino para llegar hacia el techo.

EXT-TECHO/PARKING GARAGE-NOCHE  
La BAT-POD llega al techo, BATMAN divisa la torre Wayne en frente, la BAT-POD acelera un poco y se detiene al centro del techo. BATMAN observa el borde del techo y la distancia entre el edificio del Parking Garage y la torre Wayne. BATMAN observa fijamente la torre Wayne, un piso con grandes ventanales, una oficina.

BATMAN fija la BAT-POD en dirección enfrente de la torre Wayne. La hace acelerar y a toda velocidad la conduce hacia el borde del techo, al llegar al borde la BAT-POD hace un salto y vuela sobre los aires.

EXT-CALLE ADYACENTE A INDUSTRIAS WAYNE-NOCHE  
Policías en la calle observan hacia por los aires como BATMAN en la BAT-POD salta desde el techo del Parking Garage hacia la torre Wayne. Quedan asombrados…

EXT-INDUSTRIAS WAYNE-NOCHE  
Por los aires, la BAT-POD acercándose a la torre Wayne. Al frente de la BAT-POD los cañones disparan hacia un ventanal, este ventanal explota, fuego y vidrios hechos pedazos por los aires. BATMAN con la BAT-POD entran entre el humo y el fuego hacia la oficina.

INT-OFICINA/INDUSTRIAS WAYNE-NOCHE  
La BAT-POD entra violentamente en la oficina, aterriza al suelo con fuerza, se desliza, BATMAN trata de controlarla pero le resulta difícil, en frente, una pared, BATMAN para no estrellar en ella salta de la BAT-POD, y esta se estrella en la pared, BATMAN se levanta del suelo un poco adolorido, y se comunica con Fox.

BATMAN: Fox, estoy adentro del edificio, en el piso 28.

Lucius Fox (V.O): _Aun estoy en el bunker, los enmascarados están divididos en dos grupos._

BATMAN: Dirígeme al grupo más cercano…

INT-PASILLO/INDUSTRIAS WAYNE-NOCHE  
En el piso 30 hay una gran oficina. Muchos muebles y esculturas, es una oficina lujosa. Perro Loco y sus hombres se disponen a entrar en ella, llevan consigo el contenedor, varios hombres que cargan mochilas y bolsos grandes, los dejan caer al suelo. Los enmascarados empiezan a abrir los bolsos y de allí sacan mascaras antigás. Perro Loco abre la puerta de la gran oficina mientras el resto de los enmascarados empiezan a ponerse las mascaras antigás.

INT-GRAN OFICINA/INDUSTRIAS WAYNE-NOCHE  
Perro Loco es el primero entrar, observa toda la habitación, se fija su mirada hacia unas grandes ventanas. Los demás entran con sus mascaras antigás, meten el contenedor. Perro Loco señala las ventanas.

Perro Loco: Ábranlas…

Los hombres dejan el contenedor en medio de la sala y se disponen a abrir las ventanas. Ya abiertas, Perro Loco se detiene en el borde, y contempla el paisaje, las nubes, los edificios hay mucho viento, hace una señal que traigan el contenedor hacia el borde. Empiezan a mover contenedor en el borde pero de repente las luces se apagan.

La gran oficina a oscuras, los enmascarados preparan sus rifles. Perro Loco esta alerta al igual que sus hombres, no logran ver nada… Una puerta es abierta, los enmascarados se dan cuenta, atentos, alertas, esperando cualquier movimiento, dando pasos cortos y formando un perímetro alrededor de Perro Loco que casualmente tiene el detonador para liberar el gas del contenedor.

BATMAN hace una entrada repentina bajando desde el techo, los enmascarados reaccionan pero son derribados por BATMAN, empieza combates de cuerpo a cuerpo, aun así BATMAN demuestra superioridad en ello, uno a uno los enmascarados son derribados, noqueados. Uno de los enmascarados acciona su rifle, las ráfagas iluminan la gran oficina, pero es derribado rápidamente por BATMAN. Perro Loco se detiene en el borde del ventanal al lado del contenedor con detonador en mano. BATMAN lo mira fijamente.

Perro Loco: Si te acercas, activo el detonador, el gas esparcirá y adiós ciudad gótica…

INT-PASILLO/INDUSTRIAS WAYNE-NOCHE  
López y Montoya con sus armas desenfundadas recorren el pasillo. López se detiene en una esquina, se escuchan los disparos del piso de arriba, López le hace una seña a Montoya que indica que van ahora hacia el lugar de los disparos, cuando en ese momento se encuentran con tres enmascarados que deambulaban en el pasillo. Se encuentran de frente a frente, sin intercambiar palabras. Uno de los enmascarados levanta su rifle para disparar, pero López y Montoya disparan primero.

Se comienza un intercambio de disparos entres los detectives y los enmascarados, los detectives se resguardan en los muebles, escritorios y en la pared esquina del pasillo se resguardan los enmascarados, estos demuestran superioridad por sus rifles de alto calibre, los detectives responden y se defienden de los disparos como pueden…

EXT-CALLE ADYACENTE A INDUSTRIAS WAYNE-NOCHE  
Patrulleros llegando, convoy con equipos SWAT, policías formando un perímetro, y apartando a cualquier transeúnte cerca.

El patrullero de Gordon llega, él y Daniels se baja rápidamente del auto, y se dirigen hacia el área donde muchos policías se reúnen. Al llegar ahí…

James Gordon: ¿Todo el equipo está listo?

Agente SWAT: Todo esta listo comisionado, francotiradores en los edificios adyacentes. Estábamos esperándolo.

James Gordon: Muy bien gente, escuchen, esta es la situación, tenemos terrorista en el edificio que tratan de esparcir gas venenoso en la ciudad, tenemos que entrar ahora… (Hacia uno de ellos) tú encárgate de cortar la electricidad de la torre… (Hacia otro) tú prepara una barricada cerrando todas las vías de escape…

Gordon se retira un poco de ellos, y camina hacia un patrullero, de la cajuela saca un escopeta de alto calibre.

James Gordon: ¡Vamos a entrar ahora!

INT-PASILLO/INDUSTRIAS WAYNE-NOCHE  
López y Montoya acorralados, sonidos de cartuchos cayendo al suelo, los enmascarados tratan de recargar sus armas, López de cuenta y grita.

Carlos López: ¡Ahora Renee!

Los detectives se levantan y disparan hacia la esquina abatiendo a dos enmascarados, estos caen al suelo, el enmascarado restante observa a sus compañeros caídos, y empieza a correr por el pasillo, se escapa. López ve que el enmascarado se escapa, empieza a correr, pero se detiene y voltea hacia atrás, hacia Montoya, ve a Montoya de pie con su mano apretando su abdomen, a sus pies en el suelo, sangre. Montoya se tambalea y cae de rodillas al suelo. López llega a ella para socorrerla, pero la herida de Montoya es muy grave, López presiona la herida

Carlos López: Vamos Renee resiste, tienes que…

Montoya gime de dolor, se desangra rápidamente. En una pared se abre una puerta falsa, López se da cuenta, toma su arma y apunta a la puerta. De la puerta sale Lucius Fox, y los observa.

Lucius Fox: Puedo ayudarla, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo

López baja el arma y carga a Renee en sus brazos, Fox se hace a un lado en la puerta y los deja entrar.

INT-GRAN OFICINA/INDUSTRIAS WAYNE-NOCHE  
BATMAN de frente a frente a Perro Loco, este de manera desafiante en el borde del ventanal.

BATMAN: Baja el detonador.

Perro Loco mueve la cabeza en negación

Perro Loco: Muy tarde BATMAN.

Perro Loco aprieta el botón del detonador. En el contendor se abre una pequeña compuerta y poco a poco el gas es liberado.

BATMAN rápidamente se trata de abalanzar a Perro Loco. Pero Perro Loco hace una señal de despedida y se lanza del borde al vacío con el detonador en la mano. BATMAN llega al borde y antes de caer Perro Loco, BATMAN llega a tiempo y lo toma de una pierna. El gas empieza a esparcirse por toda la gran oficina, cubriendo las ventanas. BATMAN con todas sus fuerzas sube a Perro Loco, pero el detonador es soltado y cae al vacío hacia la calle. Cuando BATMAN ya sube a perro Loco adentro de la oficina, perro loco saca un cuchillo y le apuñala en el costado de BATMAN. BATMAN gime de dolor, y sujeta el cuello de Perro Loco con enojo

BATMAN: ¿Qué has hecho, como se detiene?

Perro Loco (ahogándose): No se puede.

Perro Loco se empieza a reír sádicamente a carcajadas. BATMAN le suelta el cuello y lo noquea con un golpe en la cabeza. Con dolor se quita el cuchillo ensartado en el costado del traje, observa el cuchillo y la punta cubierta de sangre, lo lanza al suelo. Mira alrededor, el gas esparciéndose, cubriéndole a él y a Perro Loco, saliendo por las ventanas, en el aire. BATMAN empieza a sentir el efecto del gas, se siente mareado, y se levanta con dificultad.

EXT-INDUSTRIAS WAYNE-NOCHE  
Se corta la electricidad, todo el edificio queda a oscuras. El equipo SWAT se equipa con gafas de visión nocturna al igual que Gordon, se disponen a entrar a la torre Wayne.

INT-GRAN OFICINA/INDUSTRIAS WAYNE-NOCHE  
Se corta la electricidad, El gas sigue esparciéndose a toda velocidad, BATMAN reúne a los enmascarados inconscientes y los amarra para que no se puedan escapar, cada vez BATMAN se tambalea por el efecto del gas

INT-SALA DE VIGILANCIA/INDUSTRIAS WAYNE-NOCHE  
Se corta la electricidad, López coloca a Montoya en mesa de metal. Lucius se quita la chaqueta y sube las mangas de la camisa, camina hacia unos estantes, abre la gaveta y de allí saca un botiquín médico y materiales quirúrgicos. López rasga la camisa de Montoya, deja libre la herida. Montoya se retuerce de dolor, López preocupado observa a Lucius.

Carlos López: ¡Hey! ¿Sabes lo que vas hacer?

Lucius no responde. Montoya aprieta con fuerza la mano de López, la mirada de sus ojos se desvanecen y Montoya cae inconsciente. Lucius sabe que la habitación está a oscura y se acerca a una caja de fusibles, la abre y da vuelta a una llave, en la habitación se encienden las luces de emergencia. Un computador se enciende, en el monitor imágenes de la sala de conferencias donde se encuentra EL JEFE y el resto de su banda, López se acerca al monitor y los observa, la expresión de su rostro es enojo…

INT-SALA DE CONFERENCIAS/INDUSTRIAS WAYNE-NOCHE  
Sin electricidad, la sala toda a oscuras, pero las luces de emergencia se encienden. EL JEFE observa a través de la ventana las calles enfrente, a los patrulleros, la iluminación de las sirenas de ellos. Detrás de él unos de sus hombres se acerca.

Enmascarado: Jefe, cortaron la energía, perdimos comunicación con Perro Loco.

EL JEFE apenas voltea a hacia él, hace caso omiso. Los enmascarados no entienden la indiferencia y se miran entre sí.

INT-GRAN OFICINA/INDUSTRIAS WAYNE-NOCHE  
BATMAN con dificultad cierra el ventanal evitando así que el gas siga esparciendo hacia afuera de la torre Wayne, ya el ventanal cerrado, BATMAN se dirige ahora hacia el contenedor. Toma el contenedor, empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas, el gas ha cubierto todo la gran oficina y dificultad la respiración de BATMAN, BATMAN se empieza a agitar, divisa las puertas de un ascensor.

BATMAN llega a las puertas del ascensor y con todas sus fuerzas logra abrirlas, se devuelve al contenedor y lo empuja hasta lograr meterlo en el ascensor, antes de cerrar las puertas cierra del ascensor de su cinturón saca rápidamente una pequeña esfera metálica explosiva y la arroja al techo del ascensor y cierra las puertas. BATMAN se aparta, se agacha y se cubre con su capa, el explosivo estalla, destruyendo las puertas del ascensor y su interior, el ascensor se desploma y cae cuesta abajo hacia el sótano.

INT-ENTRADA/INDUSTRIAS WAYNE-NOCHE  
El equipo SAWT de Gordon hace entrada, Gordon señala las escaleras, empiezan a subirlas rápidamente. Al llegar las escaleras se escucha la fuerte explosión y el ascensor desplomándose hacia el sótano. Las escaleras vibran y el equipo SWAT aumenta la velocidad subiendo las escaleras.

INT-GRAN OFICINA/INDUSTRIAS WAYNE-NOCHE  
El gas esparcido empieza a entrar por la apertura causada por la explosión del ascensor, ahora el gas se dirige hacia el sótano dejando libre la gran oficina. BATMAN sufriendo los efectos del gas se derrumba al suelo, se arrastra con lo queda de fuerzas hacia un escritorio con un computador. Al llegar allí teclea el computador y se activa una compuerta en una pared, se abren las puertas y una habitación en su interior.

INT-BATMAN'S ROOM/INDUSTRIAS WAYNE-NOCHE  
BATMAN entra con dificultad a la habitación y cierra la puerta, se quita la máscara rápidamente. Sus ojos están de color rojo y rostro pálido, efectos causados por el gas. De un estante aparece un tubo de vidrio con un contenido líquido azul. BATMAN lo toma y lo empieza a beber.

INT-PASILLO/INDUSTRIAS WAYNE-NOCHE  
Piso 26. Policías armados y blindados recorren el pasillo, se topan con un enmascarado que los recibe disparándoles. Los policías regresan el fuego, se cubren en una esquina del pasillo. El enmascarado trata de escapar pero es abatido rápidamente.

INT-SALA DE CONFERENCIAS/INDUSTRIAS WAYNE-NOCHE  
EL JEFE de frente a la ventanas, sus hombres en el centro de la habitación. Las luces de emergencia se apagan. Los enmascarados se alertan, EL JEFE apenas se mueve, las luces de emergencia se vuelven a encender y BATMAN se encuentra en la habitación de frente a los enmascarados. BATMAN mira fijamente a EL JEFE.

BATMAN: Tus planes terminan ahora… ya destruí el contenedor, ya el gas no se esparcirá en la ciudad, ríndanse ahora y no los lastimare, mucho…

EL JEFE se ríe, los enmascarados levantan sus armas y apuntan a BATMAN. BATMAN rápidamente levanta su brazo hacia el frente de ellos, tiene un dispositivo, una especia de micrófono circular, lo presiona y emite una fuerte onda sónica, un fuerte grito que aturde a los enmascarados y EL JEFE.

El grito sónico parecido al de un canario es tan fuerte que todo elemento fabricado con vidrio explota, las ventanas revientan. Los enmascarados aturdidos apenas se pueden mover, se tambalean un poco. BATMAN los ataca, los golpea aunque siendo más lento de lo habitual debido a los efectos del gas. Los enmascarados son desarmados y derribados por BATMAN y los deja caer al suelo, inconscientes.

BATMAN se dirige a EL JEFE, este está aturdido por el grito sónico. Cuando BATMAN llega a él, EL JEFE rápidamente se da la vuelta y de su chaqueta saca una escopeta corta de gran calibre. BATMAN se da cuenta pero aún está débil para apartarse. EL JEFE acciona la escopeta y dispara a quemarropa a BATMAN, el impacto derriba a BATMAN y cae hacia atrás.

EL JEFE contempla a BATMAN que está en el suelo. BATMAN no su puede levantar agonizando de dolor. EL JEFE se acerca a él.

EL JEFE: Veras, esparcir el gas en la ciudad, realmente no fue el "plan principal"… Mmm. el verdadero plan es que tú creyeras que ese era el plan y vinieras ante mi… claro, tuve mis dudas si en realidad iba a funcionar.

EL JEFE aprovecha la situación de BATMAN y la una patada en su costado, y otra patada en el pecho

EL JEFE: En verdad, si pensé que lo lograrías BATMAN, ya sabes, detener el esparcimiento del gas, Mmm. y quien sabe detenerme.

BATMAN se encuentra adolorido, no se puede mover. Gime de dolor.

EL JEFE: En realidad no soy un hombre de cálculos y me dejo llevar por el azar. Pero esta vez todo está resultando como realmente quería (EL JEFE se ríe sádicamente). La venganza es dulce mi querido BATMAN.

BATMAN lo observa, no entiende.

BATMAN: (en dolor) Venganza de que…

EL JEFE: (Enojado) Ahh no te hagas el tonto (se ríe) o el tonto soy, Mmm. posiblemente no lo recuerdas.

EL JEFE se inclina con una rodilla ante BATMAN.

EL JEFE: Te explicare, es una historia un poco aburrida, pero así entenderás porque me quiero vengar de ti… Mmm. Hace un año, yo era un simple traficante de drogas, no realizaba planes algunos, ni me interesaba, solo vendía drogas para sobrevivir, y a la vez mantener a mí esposa… Por cierto tenia esposa…

BATMAN se trata de mover, pero EL JEFE le apunta con el arma.

EL JEFE: No, espera, aquí viene la mejor parte, como te decía, era una noche oscura y fría… juntos con mis colegas íbamos a recibir un cargamento de drogas para ser distribuidas en los bajos fondos… pero que paso… apareciste tu y lo estropeaste… Mmm. aun recuerdo esa paliza que me diste como si fuera ayer.

EL JEFE apunta a la cara de BATMAN, apoyando la punta del arma en su frente.

EL JEFE. En fin, llego la policía y confiscaron la droga, a mi encerraron en prisión por tres meses… fui liberado mediante fianza por mis jefes en ese momento… (Se ríe) y lo curioso es que, ni siquiera creyeron que tu existías, pensaron que yo me quería robar el cargamento, le esplique y explique y explique, aun así no me creyeron… y sabes que… hubo otra paliza, esta fue mejor que de las tuyas… me dejaron ir, raro ¿no? (se ríe y mira hacia el techo) ¿por qué dejaron a ir al sujeto que robo un valioso cargamento?… En fin, sabía que tomarían represalias, eso sí lo sabía… cuando llegue a casa adolorido por la paliza que me habían regalado, esperaba recibir el amor de mi amada esposa y reposar en sus reconfortante brazos.

EL JEFE se torna serio y se levanta, ahora de pie, toma su escopeta y la recarga, apunta a BATMAN.

EL JEFE: Eso nunca paso al llegar a casa, esa fue la última vez que vi a mi esposa, ni siquiera con vida… tomaron represalias e hicieron parecer que se suicidó… me dejaron ir para que la viera morir… no sabes lo que siente ver morir al ser que mas amas y no poder hacer nada al respecto… y eso me cambio, me cambio de una forma que nunca imaginaria… ahora soy alguien muy diferente de quien era un año atrás… eso es debido a ti, BATMAN… (Observa a BATMAN) Mmm., como te dije una historia un poco aburrida… pero al fin ya entiendes la motivación de mi venganza…

EL JEFE se dispone a disparar apuntando a la cara BATMAN. BATMAN no se puede mover, ni puede evitar, está muy mal herido. En ese momento, se escucha un disparo, EL JEFE es derribado, por Carlos López. Carlos López se acerca, observa a BATMAN en el suelo, lo ignora, y se dirige a EL JEFE. EL JEFE gime de dolor, López le disparo en el hombro. López con el pie aleja la escopeta lejos y con su arma apunta a EL JEFE.

BATMAN se levanta con dificultad. López no aparta la mirada a EL JEFE.

Carlos López: Lo tenemos BATMAN… tenemos al que planeo todo esto

BATMAN: No, no lo tenemos.

López voltea hacia BATMAN, lo observa y no entiende. BATMAN se acerca a EL JEFE, se arrodilla ante él y le quita la máscara. Se revela que la máscara de EL JEFE en su interior poseía una cámara pequeña y un micrófono transmisor.

BATMAN: el que planeo todo esto, nunca estuvo aquí.

Carlos López: ¿Qué? Entonces ¿dónde está?

EXT-CARRETERA-NOCHE  
Un camión de carga blanco en plena calle, es el camión 2. De la cabina sale un enmascarado con la máscara de WARBOY. En una mano posee un radio transmisor y en la otra una mini laptop donde podía ver a BATMAN mediante la cámara pequeña que instalo en la máscara de EL JEFE; pero en realidad hubo un intercambio de roles.

"WARBOY se hizo pasar por EL JEFE. EL JEFE se hizo pasar por WARBOY"

El hombre se quita la máscara de WARBOY, el rostro no se le ve, se aleja del camión, de su bolsillo saca un detonador, y presiona el botón. El camión 2 explota. El hombre camina adentrándose en un bosque mientras el camión 2 es consumido por el fuego.

INT-SALA DE CONFERENCIAS/INDUSTRIAS WAYNE-NOCHE  
Enmascarados inconscientes, WARBOY en el suelo herido en el hombro, López apuntándole con el arma…

Carlos López: donde está tu jefe… acaso no hablas.

BATMAN toma la máscara de EL JEFE, despega el micrófono de allí y lo destruye con sus manos.

Carlos López: (ojos a WARBOY) deberías morir, eres una escoria para la sociedad.

López a punto de jalar el gatillo. BATMAN se da cuenta de la intención del detective.

BATMAN: suelta el arma.

Carlos López: No, no lo hare

BATMAN: Suelta el arma, ahora…

Carlos López: Debes estar bromeando BATMAN, monstruos como el no deberían seguir en este mundo… uno de sus hombres hirieron de gravedad a Renee… agonizaba BATMAN.

BATMAN: ¿dónde está ella?

Carlos López: Un hombre de traje llamado Lucius, la está ayudando

BATMAN: Entonces ella estará bien.

Carlos López:(Enojado) pero ese no es el caso… si ella muere… entonces monstruos como el deberían recibir la justicia que merecen, y esa es la muerte…

BATMAN: Tú no estás hablando de justicia… estás hablando de venganza.

Carlos López: a veces es lo mismo.

BATMAN: Nunca son lo mismo. La justicia es sobre la armonía... la venganza es sobre usted haciéndose sentir mejor. Por eso tenemos un sistema de justicia imparcial.

Carlos López: Bueno, tu sistema de justicia está roto.

BATMAN: No me digas que el sistema está roto. Estoy aquí todos los días tratando de arreglarlo mientras te desvarías usando tu pena como una excusa para no hacer nada…. Te preocupas por la justicia…. Mira más allá de tu propio odio. Esta ciudad se está pudriendo. Él no es la causa, él es el efecto. La corrupción está matando a Ciudad Gótica y él, que este muerto no ayuda a eso… lo que empeora es cuando la desesperación camina, inundando nuestra ciudad con crimen y drogas... creando nuevos monstruos. La única forma de arreglar el problema de todo esto… es confiar en el sistema.

López ya lo entiende y baja el arma, SUSPIRA.

Carlos López: cómo puedes estar tan seguro.

López voltea hacia BATMAN, pero no está, BATMAN desapareció.

INT-PASILLO/INDUSTRIAS WAYNE-NOCHE  
Policías SWAT recorren el pasillo, en medio Del pasillo, se encuentra Renee Montoya con su herida vendada, viva pero inconsciente. Un policía se acerca a ella, se arrodilla ante ella, toma su radio y comunica…

INT-GRAN OFICINA/INDUSTRIAS WAYNE-NOCHE  
Policías SWAT entran, está hecho un desastre el lugar. Empiezan a esposar a los enmascarados y a Perro Loco.

INT-SALA DE VIGILANCIA/INDUSTRIAS WAYNE-NOCHE  
La mesa metálica donde fue intervenida Renee está llena de sangre y toallas. La sala está vacía.

INT-PASILLO/INDUSTRIAS WAYNE-NOCHE  
Gordon y su equipo SWAT corren por el pasillo, a toda prisa, se dirigen a donde se encuentra el detective López.

INT-BAT-BUNKER/INDUSTRIAS WAYNE-NOCHE  
Lucius camina al panel de control, su camisa esta manchada de sangre, apaga las computadoras, las luces se apagan, Lucius se queda allí mientras el BAT-BUNKER queda a oscuras.

INT-ENTRADA/INDUSTRIAS WAYNE-NOCHE  
Un equipo de anticontaminación entran, usando mascaras de anti gas y con trajes especiales. Se dirigen hacia unas escaleras que conducen al sótano.

INT-SALA DE CONFERENCIAS/INDUSTRIAS WAYNE-NOCHE  
López contempla la habitación, resguardando a los enmascarados, fija su mirada en el suelo, un aparato, López se acerca y lo recoge. El dispositivo es el grito sónico que utilizo BATMAN. López escucha policías acercándose y guarda el dispositivo en su chaqueta. Gordon y su equipo SWAT entran. Forman un perímetro, Gordon se acerca a López le palmea su hombro izquierdo. Los policías SWAT se llevan a los enmascarados.

EXT-ASILO ARKHAM-NOCHE  
En la entrada del asilo, un convoy policial estaciona, en las puertas traseras dos policías bajan esposado a Gruñón.

EXT-HOSPITAL GENERAL-NOCHE  
Una ambulancia llega en la entrada, Renee Montoya es bajada en camilla, los enfermeros rápidamente la meten por la puerta principal.

EXT-ENTRADA/MASION WAYNE-NOCHE  
Alfred en la entrada, baja por las escaleras. Un auto negro se acerca, estaciona en frente de la mansión. Alfred se acerca a él. Abre la puerta del conductor, pero no hay nadie conduciendo. La puerta de atrás se abre, Alfred se acerca y ve en su interior, a Bruce Wayne vestido solo con pantalón y una camisa blanca, esta herido…

Corte a negro

Dos días después

INT-BRUCE WAYNE'S ROOM/MANSION WAYNE-DIA  
Bruce sentado en la cama, vendado donde fue apuñalado. Contempla las ventanas, y se levanta lentamente de la cama.

INT-BATICUEVA-DIA  
Bruce entra en la Baticueva y observa a Alfred limpiando una mesa cerca de su centro de vigilancia, el centro consiste de una computadoras de alta tecnología para vigilar y monitorear la ciudad. La mesa donde limpia Alfred hay materiales de primeros auxilios. Bruce se acerca.

Bruce Wayne: Pensé que no gustaba estar aquí abajo.

Alfred Pennyworth: Tenía que limpiar este lugar, usted dormía.

Bruce Wayne: Trataste mis heridas.

Alfred Pennyworth: Por suerte tenemos un medico de confianza de la familia.

Bruce Wayne: Le dijiste sobre…

Alfred Pennyworth: Le dije que usted fue asaltado después de salir de un evento de caridad. Se dirigía a su auto y le asaltaron. Y como siempre demuestra su valentía, trato de oponerse.

Bruce Wayne: Gracias Alfred.

Alfred Pennyworth: le sintió bien el descanso. Hacía tiempo que lo necesitaba.

Bruce sonríe y se sienta en una silla enfrente de su centro de vigilancia. Alfred mira el rostro preocupado de Bruce.

Alfred Pennyworth: Lo veo diferente desde que volvió aquella noche… más diferente de lo habitual. Más cuando vuelve todas las noches, después de salir como BATMAN. ¿Qué fue lo que paso con el criminal de la máscara de payaso?

Bruce Wayne: He visto la verdadera motivación de un criminal

Alfred Pennyworth: Los criminales no son complicados señor Wayne.

Bruce Wayne: Este lo fue… Cuando decidí convertirme en BATMAN, fue para salvar esta ciudad Alfred. No me detendré hasta logarlo, necesito salvarla.

Bruce mira seriamente a Alfred.

Bruce Wayne: Pero, las decisiones que tomo, a los criminales que detengo y pongo tras las rejas, causan eventos que no puedo predecir, muchos de ellos trágicos, y eventos trágicos pueden cambiar a una persona, muchas veces para bien o para mal.

INT-COMISARIA-DIA  
López en el área de oficinas posee unos papeles en la mano, los estaba leyendo, alza la vista y observa la oficina del comisionado Gordon.

INT-OFICINA DE GORDON/COMISARIA-DIA  
James Gordon de pie frente a su escritorio. La puerta se abre y entra Carlos López. Gordon voltea hacia él.

James Gordon: Escuche que te irías.

Carlos López: Vine a despedirme.

James Gordon: ¿A dónde vas ahora?

Carlos López: Solicite una transferencia a STAR CITY, escuche rumores que existe un vigilante como el que tenemos aquí haciendo justica a manos propias, y pensé que necesitarían más detectives experimentados…

Gordon sonríe y le estrecha la mano.

James Gordon: Buena suerte Detective López.

Carlos López: Nos veremos muy pronto Comisionado.

López se dispone a retirarse de la oficina de Gordon, antes de salir, Gordon habla

James Gordon: López… ella estará bien. Le mandare flores de tu parte.

López asiente y sonríe, se retira de la oficina. Cierra la puerta. Gordon suspira y se dirige a su escritorio, se sienta en la silla, de repente la puerta se abre y entra la policía Sara Parker. Gordon la observa.

James Gordon: Parker…

Sara Parker: Comisionado… tenemos un problema…

INT-SALA DE CONTROL/BATICUEVA-DIA  
Bruce y Alfred se disponen a salir de la Baticueva por el ascensor, pero antes, Bruce se dirige a la control y accede a la computadora principal para apagarla, mientras lo hace, una alerta, una notificación de un canal de noticias.

En la pantalla del monitor, el noticiero canal 52. Cámara del noticiero grabando en un callejón, oficiales resguardando el área, en frente la cámara, la reportera Jane Goodman redactando la noticia.

Titulo Premisa "ENMASCARADOS ASESINADOS BRUTALMENTE"

Jane Goodman: Noticias de último momento en ciudad gótica.

La reportera camina cerca del área y se adentra en el callejón con permiso de los policías que resguardan la zona del crimen.

Jane Goodman: Tenemos información de que; tres de los enmascarados que atacaron el edificio de Industrias Wayne escaparon de la prisión de Blackgate el día de ayer. Sin embargo, por extrañas circunstancias aparecieron sin vida en un callejón entre la quinta avenida y la calle cícero. Les recomiendo discreción por las siguientes imágenes.

Bruce Wayne Sorprendido por las noticias mira hacia Alfred, no entiende lo que sucede. Mira hacia el monitor, en el, imágenes en video; policías acordonan la zona, el equipo forense aparta a los transeúntes.

La cámara del noticiero apunta hacia una pared, tres hombres sentados apoyados a la pared, sin vida, tienen puestos pasamontañas color rojo, es sangre, arriba de ellos, el logo de BATMAN de color rojo, también de sangre.

Arriba del logo una frase también escrita con sangre.

"HA-HA-HA-HA" "THE JUSTICE IS A JOKE" (LA JUSTICIA ES UNA BROMA).

Bruce Wayne observa fijamente la escena, su rostro demuestra enojo.

Corte a Negro…


End file.
